


The one they all forgot

by Fanficbear



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Minor Character Death, Protective Siblings, Sacrifice, forget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficbear/pseuds/Fanficbear
Summary: Ed, Winry, and Al are struggling to figure out how to find a new normal without the presence of Pinako after she died. But now with uncovered letters, they find out about a woman name Alexandria Hohenheim who was in constant contact with the old woman. Who is she and what does she have to do with the family... Only time will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist series.

Chapter one.

It was a cold damp night in the middle of August. The wind was howling and the branches were hitting the upstairs window. Inside the small farm house the atmosphere wasn't that much better. The people who gathered were as depressed as the weather which was odd for whenever they would visit the laughter and music would bounce off the walls. The last time this Resembool was enveloped by despair was 20 years ago when Trisha Elric was on her death bed.

"Is there anything you need gran?" Winry asked of her ailing grandmother as she held her hand and sat by her beside.

Pinako Rockbell thought for a moment and decided that although her throat was a little scratchy she didn't want her granddaughter to leave. "No my dear. I am fine. Don't worry." She said as he tried her best attempt of a smile but for obvious reasons it did little to put the young girl turned young woman at ease.

"Alright." She sighed. Even though she knew this day was coming it did very little to prepare Winry for actually saying goodbye.

"Where is Ed? I swear I saw him and Maes before I drifted off." The old woman questioned, wondering where her surrogate grandson and great grandson were.

"Oh, they went to pick up Al and May at the station in the car. He didn't want them to have to walk all the way in the rain." She smiled. Alphonse and his fiancé Mei have just arrived by train from their home in Xing. After his travels Al decided to take up residence in the country to the east after he was offered the title of head alchemist by good friend and ruler Ling. Al didn't want to miss the chance of saying goodbye to the woman who helped raised him and May wanted to be there for emotional support.

"Ah. It'll be good to see him again. It feels like it has been ages." Pinako said smiling a little more at the idea of seeing her other boy. She missed him.

Before Winry could agree they heard the subtle roar of the engine as it came up the hill.

"Looks like they are here gran."

"Looks like it."

A knocking sound was soon heard at the sick woman's door.

"Come in." Winry called out in place of her tired grandmother. The door swung open and in popped a goofy grin.

"Hey gran." The youngest Elric greeted as he stepped into the room.

"Alphonse." She nodded her weary head in greeting.

"How are you?" He asked as he gave her a more of a solemn smile. It hit the younger man hard when he got the telegram from his other half that their surrogate grandmother had not much time left in this world. At first Al didn't know if he could get away from the middle of his work and that was heartbreaking for him. He didn't know how he could live with himself if he couldn't say goodbye to someone so important but when Ling heard from Mei what news Alphonse got from back home he demanded that he go give his well wishes and say goodbye. For that Al and even Ed will forever be grateful for.

"A little tired but that's to be expected when you are on your death bed." She smiled. Even though the whole ordeal of her illness Pinako had kept her wits about her and even in her last few hours she still as spunky.

"Ha. I guess so." He smiled.

Another knock on the door interrupted the quiet conversation.

"Come in."

"Hey gran. I brought you some water." Winry smiled as she crept into the room and handed the woman a glass of water.

"When did you slip out?" Al asked surprised that he hadn't realized she left before.

"When you sat down next to gran stupid."

"Ah. Thank you, sweetheart." The woman said interrupting the two of them. After all these years Winry and Al still continue bicker if not more so since he got his body back. It was good seeing them interact like this even amidst all the sadness. It reassures the old woman her 'kids' will be alright when she's gone.

"Your welcome." The blonde said as she bent down as far as he five-month belly allowed her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now where is my great grandson." Pinako asked.

"Oh, Ed went to put Maes down. I'm sorry did you want to see him before?"

"No, I don't want the last memory of the little tyke to be of when he is having a tantrum." She answered.

"Gran."

"It's alright. I am fine I've long accepted this and I just want to go on my own terms surrounded by my family and only the best memories." She said to her granddaughter.

After a while of just catching up and reliving some fond memories Ed came into the room and sat down next to his brother.

"How are you?" He asked kindly.

"I'd be better if everyone would let me get my beauty sleep. I don't want to hear your grandfather or Hohenheim telling me I look like a shriveled-up prune when I see them in the afterlife." She joked.

"Are you sure gran. I mean I can stay with you." Winry said holding on to her grandmother's hand tightly.

"No. That babe of yours needs you to rest. Besides I've got Alphonse to keep me company." She said looking at the younger blonde on her right-hand side.

"Yeah Win, I'll take care of her don't you worry." He smiled.

"Let's go Winry. Al's got it from here." Ed said as he tried to pull his wife into a standing position.

"But…" She did not want to leave her grandmother's bedside for she felt in her heart that this would be her last time seeing her in this life time.

"Winry." Her grandmother called out, raising her hand out to her granddaughter. "Don't worry. No matter what happens I'll always be here looking after you four."

"I love you so much gran." She cried as she went to hug her grandmother for the last time. No matter how hard it was to leave her she knew it wasn't good for the baby. With all the stress of the past while she hadn't had much sleep and she knew the stress was affecting her daughter. She had to think of her first.

"And I love you more angel." Pinako said as she kissed her granddaughter's crown.

"Take care of my babies Elric." She said glancing up at Edward who just nodded.

"With my life." He said.

After Ed managed to pull Winry off of her grandmother he half dragged her exhausted body to the guest bedroom.

After their son Maes was born they decided that they wanted a place to themselves, to make new memories and built a little home down the road from the main house and have been living there ever since. But when they heard of Pinako's diagnosis they decided to move in temporarily to take care of her.

Once settling Winry down and making sure she was asleep Ed quietly left the bedroom and checked on his son and made his way back to the master bedroom where his younger brother and Pinako were.

"Hey Al. Both Winry and Maes are fast asleep." He said as he entered the room and quietly closed the door. "Is she finally asleep?" He asked when he noticed that Pinako's eyes were closed.

After seeing Al shake his head, he realized that it was more than just exhaustion that lead to the old woman closing her eyes but the fact that her time came.

Quietly sitting down in the spot where Winry once sat he closed his eyes and placed his hand on her hands, the ones that were slowly losing their warmth.

The boys just sat there in silence neither saying anything. Regardless of how many people they lost throughout the years neither knew what to say in the end, so they just decided to stick with the silence. It was comforting in a way and when you have faced death so many times in your life you try to hold onto any comfort you may find.

By the time the sun came up the next morning, the boys were still in the same spots staring at nothing.

"I should go wake up Winry…" Ed said as he raised from his seat. "Al?" He asked, nudging his younger brother when he didn't get a response.

"Hn? Yeah sorry, I should probably give May a call as well." He answered after shaking the cobwebs from his mind.

"You know the home number?" Ed asked. May decided to stay the night at the Elric home, not wanting to intrude in such personal matters. She didn't know the old woman very well.

"Yes." Al answered.

"Okay." Ed said, and with one last look at the woman who was now an empty shell he left the room to go give his pregnant wife the sad news.

After some time, Al could hear from down the hallway the anguish crying of his sister-in-law and for the first time since he saw his 'grandmother' close her eyes for the last time he gave in and let the tears fall.

_**A few weeks later.** _

It's been a few weeks since the matriarch of the Rockbell family passed away after a year's battle with liver disease and things were still going slowly.

Ed and Winry were left everything that the woman had seeing as how they were her last remaining relatives. That meant that the family house was now theirs. After deciding that they didn't want to move back in they agreed they would expand the automail business to the rest of the house so that they can take in more patients. They felt that this would be the best way to honor her memory.

A week after the funeral Al and Mei had to head back to Xing and to their lives with the promise of visiting in the winter when the baby is due.

After moving any personal items from the residence into either storage or their own home Ed and Winry started tackling the job of demolishing walls and building a reception area and a work area along with some patient rooms.

It was a Tuesday when Ed was sent on an errand by Winry to pick up some painting supplies that the woman decided that now was the time to tackle her grandmother's room. They decided to leave it till the last moment. After packing up her grandmother's closet Winry came across a hollow slat in the back wall of her closet. Finding it odd Winry decided to investigate and when she managed to open the compartment all she found was an old shoe box. Not wanting to disrespect her grandmother's privacy she didn't do anything else with it and put it aside for later.

That night when Ed came back from town they made dinner and talked about their day.

"So, find any skeleton's in Pinako's closet?" Ed asked jokingly as he fed his young son.

"No. Don't think so." She laughed. "Oh, but I did find a shoe box."

"What's so interesting about a shoe box. I bet there were hundreds of them in there." He said looking at her.

"In a secret compartment in the wall?" She said pointedly.

"Oh well that's different."

"Yeah I know. It was just there in the back of her closet in the wall. I have no idea what to do with it…"

"Hm. Why not open it?" He said.

"Open it really. Isn't that a bit intrusive?" She asked.

"I don't know maybe it's important documents that we should know about. Oh, maybe they are secret love letters." He joked.

"Har-har very funny." She said mockingly as she got up and brought the finished dishes into the kitchen to be washed.

In all honestly Ed thought it would be a good idea to take a look at what the box kept safe.

"Seriously Win, maybe we should take a look and see." He said as he lifted his son out of his high chair.

"I guess. After you put him to bed." She said pointing at their bouncing boy.

"Fine-fine." He groaned.

After Maes was bathed and changed and in bed Ed and Winry brought the mysterious shoe box out into the living room to sit down and open it.

"What if it's something disturbing…" Winry asked as she started shaking her legs up and down underneath the table.

"Relax." Ed said as he held on to her shaking limbs. "It's probably nothing."

"Why would she hide nothing in a shoe box in a secret compartment in her closet wall you idiot."

"Hn. I don't know…"

"Anyways let's just open it and find out. It's just going to drive us crazy until we do."

"You're right. You first though."

"Fine, fine. Scaredy-cat."

"I'm not a scaredy-cat!" She yelled as she kicked him underneath the table.

"Ouch Winry." He yelped, trying to soothe the ache in his shin. "Do you want me to open this box or not." He groaned.

"Right. Sorry." She said smirking.

"Women." He muttered under his breathe.

When he opened the lid to the box he was a little disappointed to find nothing but old letters. "What is it Ed?" Winry asked trying to get a look at what was inside but couldn't from her angle.

"Just letters." He said as he took the bundle of old letters out of its resting place and fanned through them. "Probably going back fourteen years."

"Are they letters you and Al wrote to her?" She asked.

"No. Absolutely not. Neither one of us have such girly hand writing." He said handing the pile to his wife.

"Hm... It seems like the last one was written just after she got the diagnosis." She said as the took the pile of letters. There was quite a few of them, maybe twenty or so.

"Lets see what it says." Ed suggested.

"Is that really okay?" She asked.

"Well they are not sealed and as the last member of her family there is nothing stopping you."

"Well…Alright." She said as she untied the twine holding the stack together and opened the last letter.

'Dear Pinako,

It's been a while since I've heard from you and I suppose part of the blame lies on me. I am sorry that I wasn't able to tell you where I have been, confidential and all that. When I received word from Dom' of your illness I couldn't believe what he I was hearing, no never mind I didn't want to. I hope this letter gets to you when you still are there. I have to apologize. I can't come out there. I can't come personally say goodbye and it breaks my heart. You are the only person I have left to connect to the past and if there was a way, you know I'd come in a heartbeat. I can't risk coming into contact with either of them. You know that. I guess that's why the letter you sent to the old man said that you didn't want me to come. So, I am writing this letter to you knowing it will probably be the last.

Pinako, there aren't enough words to say how much I am indebted to you. You are the reason we all made it. You were the one remaining link I had to who I really am. I wish there was a way we could see each other one last time. But alas it was not meant to be.

I love you with all of my heart 'gran'. Thank you for always being there.

Yours truly,

Alexandria Hohenheim.'

.

.

.

After reading the lengthy letter there were no words. Only confusion. Alexandria Hohenheim? Who the hell is she…

_Hi, I hope you enjoyed this little angsty chapter. I know things might be confusing but hopefully it will all make sense later._

_Let me know what you think._

_Chao,_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a bit more about the stranger known as Alexandria Hohenheim

After reading through the letter again and again no other feeling came to them. It was just shock.

 

“Maybe your dad had a daughter no one knew about?” Winry asked. That was the only reasonable explanation.

 

“Wouldn’t he tell us though?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

Ed couldn’t sit still anymore so he got up and started pacing. What does this mean and why does he feel really unsettled by all of this?

 

“Do you think Al knows anything?”

 

“What like we have a sister we’ve never known about Winry?” Ed said questioningly. “No Al would never keep something like this from us. He probably has no idea either.”

 

“Why don’t we continue reading through the letters?” His wife asked. “Maybe we’ll find out more clues…”

 

“Sure.” Ed sighed as he joined his wife at the table.

 

“Let’s start with the first one.”

 

As they tore through the pile they came across what seems to be the first package. This one was slightly different than the others as it had numerous letters in the envelope not just one.

 

“Look it is marked from summer of ’08 to winter of ’09.” Winry said as she looked at the envelope.

 

“That was when Ed and I were training with teacher.”

 

“Yeah. But it’s the same handwriting so it can’t be from the two of you.”

 

“Well let’s see what it says.”

 

Dear Pinako and Winry,

 

We can’t thank you enough for the amazing care package. I swear when Ed and Al saw the apple pie I thought their eyes would fall out of their sockets. Let’s just say it didn’t last longer than one night. Don’t worry though I made sure that we shared it with Mr. and Mrs. Curtis. They send their thanks. I apologize for not responding quickly things have been busy. Ed and Al went to Yock island for training but I didn’t go. I decided I didn’t want to train in alchemy and the Curtis’s were nice enough to respect my decision, instead Mrs. Izumi is training me in combat and hunting and has given me the painful training her teacher gave her, thankfully I didn’t have to spend time up in the mountain but still she taught me all the same. I still feel sore. Ed and Al are back and are currently inhaling food as we speak. I promise it won’t be too long before we are back home. We are all homesick and although Ed doesn’t want to admit it I know he does. Give my love to Den and I will see you both soon.

 

All my love,

 

A.E

 

.

.

.

 

“What…” Ed and Winry said in unison.

“Urgh my head hurts.” Winry said as she scrunched her eyes closed and leaned back in her seat.

 

“Go to sleep Winry.” Ed said plainly. His head hurt too with all of this but he wasn’t almost eight months pregnant.

 

“No. We need to talk about this Ed.” She told him.

 

“Nothing is going to change overnight. Get some sleep and we will continue this tomorrow.”

 

“Then come with me. I don’t want you to overload yourself. We need to have a fresh head tomorrow if we continue this.” She said. “Please Ed.”

 

“Alright.” He agreed as he walked Winry to their bedroom. Let’s just say that restful sleep they hoped for evaded them entirely.

 

_Ed’s dream._

_“Ed…” A voice called out._

_“Ed.”_

_“Edward Elric. I swear if you don’t get your ass up and out of bed right this second so help me I am going to pour a bucket of water on your head!”_

_“Now sis, come on you don’t know what it was like on that island we are exhausted!”_

_“Don’t care Al. I don’t want to hear it from you. I might not be studying to be an alchemist but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t go through difficult training when you were gone so shut it.”_

_Ed groaned as he got up. All the noise his siblings were making were driving him crazy. Why can’t that girl let him rest._

_“Shut up Lex, your voice is so annoying!” Ed yelled at her as he came down the stairs of their teacher’s home._

_“Not half as annoying as your snoring Ed.” She smirked. Alexandria Hohenheim didn’t look much like Ed and his younger brother. She had long brown hair that was usually tied up in a high bun and her eyes looked exactly like their mothers. Completely opposite of their father’s it’s ironic that she had his last name. I guess their parents wanted to give their first born their father’s last name, but apart from physical characteristics she was exactly the same as her brothers down to their hatred for their absentee father._

_“I swear just because you are only five minutes older than me it doesn’t mean you can boss me around!” He yelled._

_“Well someone has to when teacher is sick!” She argued._

_“Pfft. Whatever.”_

_“Stop you two if you yell any louder then teacher will wake up and punish you!” Al told them quietly, pleading. Although little did that help._

_As the argument between the elder siblings continued they were getting louder and louder and before long a very angry and tired woman came out of the back room._

_“Cha!” She screamed as she hit both kids on the head. “You’re both fools. Go outside and train if you have so much pent up energy!”_

_“But-” they both started._

_“Out!” Izumi yelled as she pointed at the front door and all but threw them outside._

_“You too Alphonse.” She said as she looked behind her at the youngest one._

_“Yes teacher.”_

_Dream end._

 

As the dream Edward was having ended suddenly he woke up with a gasp, panting.

 

“Honey?” Winry asked as she touched him on the shoulder. Apparently his tossing and turning woke her up.

 

“I- I had a weird dream.” He said as he clutched his arm where the automail limb was long ago. For some reason, it started aching.

 

“What was it about?” She asked worriedly.

 

“I don’t know something about the war.” He said. “Go back to sleep I’m fine.”

 

It took him a while to persuade his wife to back to sleep but eventually she gave in and fell asleep. It was hard for her knowing that her husband was lying but she trusted him that he would tell her in the morning.

 

When he was sure his wife was asleep Ed quietly exited the bedroom, and made his way into the kitchen to boil some water.

 

‘That dream…’ Ed thought. ‘It felt so real.’

 

Ed lied to Winry when he said the dream was about the war. It wasn’t. It was a memory. Or at least he thought it was a memory. He couldn’t tell because when he woke up it was gone. He tried thinking back but there wasn’t anything there. No older sister called Alexandria no nothing.

 

“What the hell…” Ed thought out loud as he put his hand up to his head. Seriously this whole thing was giving him a bad headache.

 

Just as he was about to tend to the boiling water he got a surprise phone call.

 

‘Who would call at three in the morning?’

 

“Hello?” Ed answered.

 

“Brother?” It was Alphonse.

 

“Hey Al.”

 

“Brother, you won’t believe the dream I just had…” Could it be that he dreamt the same thing?

 

“Was it about a memory of a woman named Alexandria?” He asked

 

“Holy crap! Yes. What the hell Ed?” He could hear his younger brother start to panic on the other line.

 

“We found letters to Pinako from a woman by the name of Alexandria Hohenheim.”

 

“But we don’t have an older sister Ed… Or at least I don’t think we do…”

 

“No, I know when I woke up the memory was gone but in my head it felt so real.” Ed told him.

 

“Maybe teacher remembers…”

 

“She remembers and doesn’t tell us?” Ed asked knowing the answer.

 

No, their teacher doesn’t remember anything more than they do. That he was sure of.

 

“Listen I am going to come back.” Al said over the phone. He voice was steady and certain.

 

“No Al you’ve worked so hard to get to where you are don’t waste it.” Ed pleaded.

 

When Ed heard of the offer Al had gotten from Ling he was over joyed. Al would finally be recognized for what he could do and not what he was at one time which was a living armor. No, he wouldn’t let his brother waste his potential. Already so much was taken from him.

 

“Brother this is my decision and it won’t be permanent. I’ll just take a leave of absence, a sabbatical if you will. You need help with this and Winry isn’t going to be able to help much with the baby and all. Please Ed this is what I decided.”

 

“Fine…” Ed said after a lengthy pause. “Meet me in Dublith. We are going to see teacher.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be on the first train out.” His younger brother said. “I should be in Dublith the day after tomorrow.”

 

“See you then.” Ed said as he hung up.

 

After Ed got his cup of herbal tea ready he sat back down and looked through the letters.

 

‘Why don’t we remember you Alex?’ Ed thought as he read through the letters and rubbed the ache in his shoulder.

 

.

.

.

 

_Else where._

It was still dark and the city almost looked like it was abandoned when a woman stepped out of the car and into the rain. It always rained here in late August. That’s the part she liked most of all about living in Central.

 

As she got to the porch of her destination she knocked once and then twice.

 

When the door opened to a tall man who was elderly in appearance she bowed and was let in.

 

“It’s been a while Hohenheim. I thought you forgot about me in these times of piece.” The man laughed.

 

“Of course not, no matter how much I try to, your face is always there.” She mocked.

 

Alexandria Hohenheim was glad to finally see her old friend after so long. What he said was true the two of them had very little to no communication since the war ended but that was fine. What bothered her most was that he called her up out of the blue. Which can only mean one thing. There was trouble with the homunculus.

 

_When she found out that her brother spared the homunculus known as pride she was furious. Just because it took the appearance of an infant doesn’t mean that the threat wasn’t there. And the fact that Grumman didn’t dismiss the idea had her even more angry. He knew better and he got an earful from the brown-haired alchemist._

_As Alexandria sat down she began to recall how she came to be acquainted with the man beside her._

_When Alexandria was younger it was true that she didn’t want to have anything to do with the practice of alchemy but when her teacher asked her to be on guard and watch her brothers carefully she did just that and watched their every move._

_She studied the texts in her father’s study and so on. She knew her brothers were up to something but by the time she realized what that something was she was too late. Well almost too late. When she got to her father’s study that night after spending time reading at Pinako’s she saw something that has always haunted her and probably always will. She saw the bloody body of her younger twin and the missing body of her baby brother. After a quick glimpse of the transmutation circle she knew for sure that her fears were true. Her brothers did the unthinkable. They tried to bring their mother back._

_After checking Ed’s body for a pulse, she could not find one. Knowing that he probably died from lack of blood loss she knew that with his body still warm there was a chance to call his soul back. Not wasting time, she used what she learned in her texts to open a gate and try to bring Ed’s soul back and tether it to his body._

_When she got there, she saw three different gates. One was her own, one was Ed’s and the other’s Al’s. When she saw the gate keeper she told him what she wanted to do which was bring Ed’s soul back. When the apparition laughed at her she got mad. No one laughed at her. Even this thing. When he told her that she couldn’t do it and if she did the price would be her soul._

_Not wanting to leave her brothers alone she denied that offer. She thought for a moment and said that she would give him something greater than her soul. She would give him her existence. He could wipe her existence from everyone’s memory, he could make it appear that she was never born with the exception of one person. Pinako Rockbell. She wanted something to connect her to her past._

_After she said that the shadow looked at her as if she grew a third head. Then he laughed and he said that with this there was a promise of entertainment so he accepted her deal. She gave him her known existence in order to bring back her brother’s soul._

_After granting her wish he bid her a farewell and allowed her to fetch Ed’s soul._

_Once she tethered it to Ed’s body she realized that there was nothing else for her to do. She couldn’t help Al, Ed was the only one who could so as she looked around and something caught her eye. A suit of armor, that would be the perfect vessel for Al’s soul so she brought it closer so that hopefully Ed would get the same idea. When she noticed that Ed was waking up she quickly left and headed to the house next door._

_Just as Winry was getting ready for supper someone started banging on the door, when she opened it she saw a young girl, probably not much older than herself soaking wet she called for her grandmother and brought the poor girl inside. As she was pulling the girl inside she felt like she knew her from somewhere before but couldn’t quite place it. She knew her grandmother so she thought that she knew her as well when she asked if she’s met her before the girl sadly said no. When her grandmother came out she was surprised by who their guest was._

_“Alexandra what brings you here?” The old woman asked, not quite sure why the girl was here when she told them not even fifteen minutes ago that she was having super at home._

_“Can I talk to you privately?” Alex asked._

_“Sure.” Pinako said as she asked Winry to go wash up in the next room. “What’s this about.”_

_“They did it…” She said._

_“Who did what?” Pinako asked._

_“They tried to bring mom back.” Alexa said as she started to cry. She then promised that this would be the last time she cried._

_When she told her unofficial guardian her suspicions about what her brothers were up to she told the young girl not to worry, that they aren’t that stupid. But guess she was wrong. She told Pinako what happened and told her she needed her to go back home and help them, that Ed was seriously injured and needed medical attention and lastly she told her what her price was to save her brother._

_“What are you going to do…” She asked the girl who was more of a second granddaughter than a neighbor._

_“I don’t know. I can’t stay here. I know what my presence here will do. I don’t want to take any chances.” Alexandria said as she started for the door but as she looked beside her she noticed that the pictures of her when she was younger were different. The ones she took of her and her brothers and best friend no longer had her in them. The ones with just her disappeared altogether._

_“I will find someplace to go. But please just watch out for them.” She pleaded._

_“Of course. You know regardless of what you want to hear you are so much like your father it’s_

_eerie.” Pinako told her as she handed her an umbrella and raincoat. The ones that the girl kept there no longer existed._

_“Why because I run?” She asked_

_“No- wait do you know what happened?”_

_“I know that father is not what he said he was. He’s more of a living philosophers stone than a man.” She said as she hit the nail on the head._

_“Listen Alex.” She started but was cut off by a raised hand._

_“No. I don’t care about excuses. I’m going. Just promise me that you’ll look after the boys.” She asked._

_“I will. But write to me when you are settled. I promised Trisha I would look after all of you. And here take this, it should last you long enough.” Pinako said as she stuffed an envelope of cash into the girl’s hand._

_“I will. Goodbye gran.” Alex said as she hugged the woman and left the house and into the storm._

_After Alexandria left the Rockbell residence she headed down to the train station. Looking at the amount of cash in her hand she realized that it was just enough to get her to the next town of East city. There she ran into an elderly man who took pity on the young girl and invited her into his home. Throughout her time with the man she came to learn that he was in the military and after sometime she opened up to him about the truth. Everything. He became her first ally._

_As she grew up she learned more about the secrets of her father and her country. She learned about the atrocity of Xerxes and Ishval and what the government was planning. When she learned of everything she couldn’t just sit still and watch as countless thousands of people perish. She was reluctant to tell her guardian anything although he kept her secret and welcomed her into his home. She was afraid he already knew everything and would kill her, but she needed to tell someone, someone she thought she could trust. So, she told him everything. It hit him hard that everything he fought for was a lie but he was grateful to her for opening his eyes. Some might call him foolish for believing a child of such things but from what he knew of the girl he knew she wouldn’t spew such nonsense if it was anything but the truth. After leaving him with the information she left on her own journey of trying to find out a way to stop all of this with the promise that she would tell Grumman anything and everything she finds._

_When she heard of what happened to her brothers after she left she didn’t know how to feel about it all. She was on one hand glad that they decided to try the best at regaining what they lost and that they hadn’t fallen into despair but on the other side she was scared, more like terrified because Edward joined the same military she was trying to stop. She was just hoping that he wouldnt delve too deep into the country’s_ _secret and get himself killed._

 

“Alexandria…” A voice called out to her, snapping her out of her day dream.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes.”

 

“Oh, sorry Grumman what is it?”

 

“When will you stop calling me that? We are family, aren’t we?” He sighed.

 

“Sorry. I was preoccupied.” She told him.

 

“I can imagine so. I heard about Pinako.” He said sadly.

 

After hearing what he said it hit her again of how the death of Pinako was destroying her. She was the only one who knew her before everything. Everyone she ever loved forgot about her. Her father, her brothers, her teacher and her husband and all her friends. She was the only remaining home she had and she missed her terribly.

 

While Grumman took her in and loved her as if she was a second granddaughter it didn’t feel like home here. She told herself that she would never love anyone ever again and maybe that’s why she was alone now well into her twenties but she accepted this, it was her punishment for abandoning her brothers. Yes, it was necessary and they wouldn’t be alive right now if it wasn’t for her sacrifice but still it felt all the same to her.

 

The old man looked at the woman beside him and couldn’t help but feel helpless. Here was someone who was always in constant suffering when she didn’t deserve it. If it wasn’t for her they would have lost the war. He would’ve played right into Father’s hands if he didn’t know the truth. He wouldn’t have set up the Elrics with Roy Mustang, the only person who could help the boys and watch over them. Everything would’ve ended badly if it wasn’t for her. But still she couldn’t see it. So, he wanted to do something for her. He’d leave her in charge of the homunculus known as pride.

 

Truthfully nothing was urgently wrong except that the guardian he had look over the boy died recently and he didn’t know anyone else who could watch him. Alexandria was the only person he trusted and maybe, just maybe it would do her some good to have someone with her, who depended on her.

 

“I need you to look after the boy.” He said finally, getting down to the business of why she was there.

 

“Excuse me?” She asked. “There is no way in hell I’m taking that devil into my care. Find someone else.”

 

“You are the only one I could ever trust with a job as big as this. You are the only one who can keep him in line. You are the strongest alchemist alive right now. Stronger than Edward ever was. You have to do this.” He ordered.

 

“And if I refuse?”

 

“Then I will take away your privileges.” He threatened.

 

“What! I deserve access to those archives!” She yelled as she stood up in her seat.

 

“Doesn’t matter. If you want access to the books and records then you will do this.”

 

“But I don’t know the first thing of taking care of a bloody homunculus!”

 

“You know how to take care of a child don’t you? You did well enough with yourself and younger brothers.”

 

“Oh yeah they grew up great. Defying the laws of nature and getting wrapped up in centuries worth of conspiracy, what a role model I am.” She scoffed.

 

Alright maybe not the greatest example.

 

“Please Alex, I need you to do this. The boy and everyone else is safest with him in your care.”

 

“Urgh. Fine but if he grows up to complete Father’s plan then don’t come crying to me.” She said as she stood up and started for the door. “Bring him to my apartment when he’s ready. I expect you to pay for his expenses.”

 

“Of course.” He said.

 

“Alright bye.” She said as she slammed the door.

 

‘What did you get yourself into Hohenheim.’ She thought as she returned to her car.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Al meet up with Izumi to discuss whats been happening. While they are there they get a surprising visitor who has the first clue as to where to find their 'sister'

“Edward, are you sure you don’t want me to come along?” Winry asked as she placed their young son on her hips.

 

“I’m sure. I won’t be gone too long and besides this little man would be bored stiff.” He answered as he ruffled the little boys head.

 

“Well tell me what you find out and let me know when you get there so I know you made it there safely alright.” She demanded as she handed him his overnight bag.

 

“I promise.” He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. “And you, take care of your mother and baby sister while I’m gone kay.” He told his son who just smiled and nodded.

 

“Alright well we’ll be back in a couple of days.” Ed said as he waved his small family a goodbye and started for the station. It was easier to take the train to Dublith than take the car.

 

As soon as Edward got seated and relaxed a bit his mind drifted off to the dreams he’s been having. All of them were of different memories and times but they all had one thing in common, all of them had that girl in them. Alexandria. But like always when he woke up his memories of those times were gone and when he tried remembering them he would only end up with countless questions and a horrible headache. Something was stopping him from remembering. But what?

 

_Later._

Alphonse Elric was busy scanning the crowds for his older brother. He was certain he said he would be here on the first train that morning but so far nothing. Just as Al was about to give up and head back to the Curtis’s a voice called out to him.

 

“Alphonse!”

 

“Brother!” He called out in reply. Even though they had seen each other just last month it was good to see each other again.

 

“How are you?” Alphonse asked as he hugged the blonde.

 

“I’m okay.” Ed told him even though it was plainly obvious that he wasn’t. Edward Elric was a shell of what he used to be. He had lost weight since Alphonse last saw him and he could tell with the bags under his eyes that he hadn’t had much sleep either.

 

“Still having those dreams?” Al asked as they walked side by side down the street.

 

“It’s not just the dreams Al it’s everything else. It’s the headaches and the infuriating fact that the memories just disappear. All I remember are the dreams and nothing else. Edward said sighing as he took in his younger brother’s appearance.

Al too looked worse for wear. He has also lost weight and probably hadn’t been sleeping much with what Ed could tell.

 

“I know. But I know we will figure this out. We have to it’s all there somewhere. Hopefully teacher will be able to help.”  Al said as they turned the corner on the street that lead to the familiar house.

 

“We’re here!” Al said as he walked into the home.

 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the almighty Edward Elric finally gracing us humble people with his presence.” Izumi mocked.

 

“Yeah well hello to you too teacher.” Ed replied smirking. The woman hated being addressed as such.

 

“Hmph.” She answered as she walked over to Ed.

 

He was expecting a blow to the stomach but what he didn’t expect was a welcomed embrace.

 

“It’s really been too long Elric.” She sighed.

 

“Yes. I’m sorry things have been hectic.” Ed said as he returned the hug and sat down on the couch beside Alphonse and across from Izumi.

 

“I’m sorry to hear about Pinako. I wanted to come by and pay my respects but I wasn’t feeling up to a long train ride.” She said sadly.

 

“It’s fine Winry understood. She sends her best wishes.”

 

“How’s that little spit fire of yours doing?” She asked. “And Winry’s pregnancy?”

 

“Both are doing good. Thanks.” He smiled.

 

“Good.” She said with a nod. After a length pause Izumi decided to get straight to the point.

 

“So, let’s talk about why both of you are here out of the blue.” She said finally.

 

“What two fellow alchemists can’t pay their teacher a visit every now and then.” Al asked.

 

“Not when they are busy individuals and look as terrible as you two do.”

 

“You’re right. We came here for a reason.” Ed answered after taking a breather.

 

“This is about Alexandria isn’t it.”

 

Both Elrics were shocked to say the least. Were they both wrong and Izumi knew all along the truth?

 

“Don’t look at me like that fools. I only asked because I too have been plagued by dreams and headaches.” Izumi said as she brought her hand up to massage her temples.

 

“So, it can’t be a coincidence or just bizarre reoccurring dreams.” Ed said finally.

 

“No not at all. Sure, if it was only one of us then it would be fine but all three of us reliving our lost ‘memories’ in our dreams of the same person. It can be anything but.” She said.

 

“You think they are memories as well then.” Alphonse added.

 

“Yes. But what I don’t understand is why none of us remember these when we are a wake. It’s almost like something is blocking them.”

 

“But why?” Ed asked.

 

“I-I have theory.”

 

“What is it teacher?” Al asked.

 

“Well it’s a long shot but it would make sense. Actually, it’s the only thing that makes sense.” She said.

 

Izumi looked at the two of them when they didn’t say anything. Guessing they wanted to hear her thoughts she thought back to the dream she had this morning.

 

_Izumi’s dream._

 

“Alexa, wait a minute.” Izumi said as she called out to the girl who was about to board the train going home.

 

“Yes teacher?”

 

“I want to ask you something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s about the boys.” She said.

 

“What about them?” The brown-haired girl asked. To Izumi Alexandria was more like the daughter she never had instead of a pupil and she enjoyed the time she spent with her and her younger brothers. The house she shared with her husband has never been livelier.

 

“I’m worried they might do something foolish.” She told her.

 

“Foolish?” She asked. “Like what?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s just that alchemy can affect a person’s mind greatly. They believe that alchemy is the fix all solution when in reality it is anything but. They are still young and need someone to look after them. I know you are not much older than them but you’re the only one I feel I can count on.”

 

Izumi has watched the girl and saw how she looks after her brothers, almost as if she was their mother instead of their sister. It’s a big task but she trusts that she can handle it.

 

Oh, how wrong she was.

 

_Dream end._

 

“So, what? Do you believe she knew what we were planning?” Ed asked disbelievingly.

 

“I don’t know. If somehow she found out at the last minute and was able to do something that might account to why you survived and the price she paid could be why our memories of her had vanished.” She said.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Ed listen, do you really believe that you would be able to do something like bring Al’s soul back by yourself? You were what 11? You were bleeding to death and managed to tether your brother’s soul by yourself. That is unheard of.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Ed asked.

 

“Because anything is possible originally I thought it might be that your adrenaline allowed your brain to go into overdrive and perform it before you lost consciousness. But now…”

 

“I don’t-” Ed was about to argue when they heard a knock at the door.

 

“I-” Izumi was about to get up when Sig came and said he will take care of it.

 

“Listen Ed it is just a hypothesis. Nothing more.”  

 

“Boys you have some company…” Sig said as he entered the living room bringing a guest with him.

 

“Winry?” Ed questioned. The last person he expected to see here was his wife.

 

“Ed, you won’t believe what I found out… the address that the letters came from all originate from an apartment building in East city!” Winry said as she tried to catch her breath. When Winry looked into the whereabouts that the letters originated from she was surprised to find that they were from the city to the east of them. She was always so close by.

 

“What?” Ed exclaimed as he came over to help her sit down.

 

“East City. But that’s not all guess who’s place it was…”

 

Everyone looked shocked and a little lost. Winry, by doing the simplest thing found out more than they have in the past week.

 

“Who?” Izumi asked.

 

“Grumman!” Winry answered excitedly. Once again everyone was a little lost, did they know someone by the name of Grumman? They all looked at each other as if searching for someone who knew.

 

“Do you mean the Fuhrer Grumman?” Sig asked.

 

“Of course, not dear.” His wife said.

 

“Yes, the one and only!” Winry interrupted.

 

“What!” Everyone shouted.

 

“The building was under his name…” She said.

 

“Then does this mean that…” Al started saying.

 

“The Fuhrer knows Alexandria?” Ed finished. After this everyone looked at each other with the realization that maybe just maybe they were getting closer to the truth.

 

“Well looks like our next stop is Central brother.” Al said to Edward with a smile.

 

_Hey, sorry for all the horrible grammar issues last chapter it was soooo late when i uploaded._

_Hope you enjoy please let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria has some surprising visitors but nothing can prepare her for their visitors.

Disclaimer. I don’t own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did everything in my story would be true. L

 

Usually on any given day her mornings consist of getting up by her alarm, making breakfast and running a couple miles before doing whatever she needed to that day. Her routine kept her grounded. Although this morning went a little differently, for one thing she was not planning on having any visitors. That’s for sure.

 

“Ah, c’mon stop glaring at us Emma. It’s not our fault that all the hotels were booked solid. We had nowhere else to go.” Her annoying visitor told her as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

 

At 5:30 any visitor was annoying. And if one thing was for sure you did your best not to annoying Alexandria, especially before she had her coffee.

 

“Ugh. Why didn’t you two idiots bang on someone else’s door?” She questioned with a groan. “Haven’t I have had to deal with you two long enough?”

 

“Sorry Emma. Your place was the closest to the station and besides, admit it you missed us.” The second visitor smirked. Said comment gained a fairly large medical book thrown at his skull.

 

“Ah! You ok Zampano?” Jerso asked, panicked.

 

“Urgh, the two of you always give me such bad headaches.” Alex said frustratingly as she rubbed her temples.

 

This morning after her alarm went off, before she had any coffee, mind you she got two very unwelcomed visitors. The two knuckle-headed chimeras known as Jerso and Zampano. When their travel with Al didn’t turn up any leads they returned to Central to see if there was another way to return to normal. They almost gave up when the Fuhrer approached them and introduced them to her. Ever since then they have been her students regardless of how reluctant she was to teach them anything but manners, especially Jerso.

To everyone who knows her she goes by Emma O’Niel  because for obvious reasons she can’t use her original name.

 

“Sorry.” They apologized with a slight bow.

 

She took a minute to look both men over and after realizing that she could, possibly put them up for a night or two if they behave she might as well.

 

“Fine. But you two split the chores.” She told them as she got up to get dressed.

 

“Oh, and clean up after yourselves!” She yelled before she slammed the door.

 

_Elsewhere._

 

“Hey brother?”

 

“Hn?”

 

“Are you sure it’s okay to allow Winry to come along?”

 

“If we don’t bring her she will throw a fit.” Ed told his brother as they got off the train in Central.

 

Not even a moment later.

 

“Ow! Damnit Winry! Why the hell did you even bring a wrench with you?!” Ed called back as he turned around after he got what felt like a wrench to his skull.

 

“Shush! I’m your mechanic and I don’t want to hear you whining if you mess up your leg so I brought some tools.” She told him.

 

“Ugh.” He sighed as he rubbed his head.

 

“Edward!” After hearing his name being called he stood up straight and a little on guard.

 

“Teacher?” He asked a little panicked.

 

“Behave.”

 

“Yes. Ma’am.” He gulped.

 

Even after all these years his teacher still scared the crap out of him.

 

As they started walking Ed started to hear someone chuckling. When he turned to where the offending noise was coming from he gave the man a cold glare.

 

“Quiet Alphonse.” Ed said, as he started acting like an over grown child who just got punished.

 

“Sorry.” Al chuckled.

 

It felt good, natural to Al to see him fooling around. Maybe things hadn’t changed as much as he thought they had. Their ‘family’ was still the same.

 

After exiting the train station, they tried getting a couple rooms in a hotel but none were free.

 

“So, what now?” Winry asked as she tried to massage the ache in her back away.

 

“Who knows?” Ed shrugged as he sat down on the bench beside her. “We just have to wait and see what the others came up with.”

 

 

Once they left the station their group decided to split up with Ed and Winry going left and Al and Izumi going right.

 

As they were waiting a silence came upon them.

 

“Hey Ed?” Winry asked, effectively breaking the silence.

 

“Yeah?” He asked as he looked at her. She was a little withdrawn, almost unsure of what to say. That wasn’t like her.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I don’t know… I feel a little helpless. And I hate feeling that way with you and Al.” She sighed.

 

“What do you mean? If it wasn’t for you we would still be arguing back at Izumi’s.”

 

“Yeah but you guys are going through something so difficult again and I-I can’t relate.” She said. “I don’t get the same dreams you do. I don’t know how it feels to be missing something so important.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that Winry. It’s probably because we’ve seen the gate that these memories come back to us as dreams.” He told her as he put his arm around her and leaned back.

 

“How do you guys remain so calm?” She asked after another long period of silence.

 

“Do we seem calm?” Ed chuckled.

 

“Yes! If I had a sibling whose existence just vanished and I never knew I would be freaking out!” She yelled.

 

Ed separated his arm from his wife as he leaned down and propped up against his arms.

 

“I don’t think we are calm Winry. I think we just got so used to doing our best to move forwards to figuring out something and not dwelling on it for so long that it comes second nature to us. There were times when we didn’t want to deal with what was going on before and would much rather throw in the towel and give in but we knew that wasn’t a possibility. We had to keep moving to survive. I guess we adapted that coping mechanism here too.”

 

“But Ed-” Winry was caught off finishing her sentence when they heard their names being called. As they looked to where the voice was coming from the saw Alphonse and Izumi with two extra people. Zampano and Jerso.

 

After getting up to greet them they were brought in for a big hug.  

 

“Ok, ok let them go now Jerso.” Zampano said as he patted his partner on the back.

 

“Sorry.” He laughed.

 

After Ed and Winry were able to breathe again they smiled at the two of them, asked how they were and they all decided to grab some food and eat in the park.

 

“So, any closer to regaining your bodies?” Winry asked them as they all sat down at a picnic table in the park.

 

“No. But we are on the right track. We found an amazing teacher.” Zampano told them.

 

“Oh?” Ed asked all of a sudden very interested in who would take the two in.

 

“Yeah they apparently were introduced to them by the Fuhrer.” Al told him.

 

“I see.” He nodded. “Are they any good?”

 

“She’s amazing, smart and talented.” Jerso beamed. He thought a lot about her. They owed her a debt. Not many alchemists would welcome two chimeras into their homes.

 

“If only she was not so violent.” Zampano whispered.

 

“Ha. All the best teachers use tough love my boy.” Izumi added as she smacked the man on the back.

 

“Damnit, you too?! I swear you two are just the same. You both have the same violent tendencies.” Zampano said as he started to rub the ache in his back.

 

“Ha. Maybe I know her. What’s her name?” She asked.

 

“Emma O’Neil.” Jerso answered.

 

Everyone shook their heads no, all except Al who just chocked on his drink.

 

“Wait! The Emma O’Neil?” Al asked.

 

“You know her Al?” Ed asked.

 

“Know her? She’s famous back in Xing. She’s the one who has been working on combining both alchemy and alkahestry into one science. She’s probably the strongest alchemist alive now. I’ve heard so much about her but never met her.”

 

“Yup that’s her all right.” Zampano nodded.

 

“I have to meet her! Please.” Al begged as he stood up and walked over to the two of them. “Please. I want to talk to her.”

 

“Well….” Jerso said.

 

“She’s not the easiest person to deal with especially after this morning.” Zampano added.

 

“Oh, c’mon it won’t be long we’ll be in and out. Just a few moments.” Al said with stars in his eyes.

 

“Oh alright.” Zampano agreed. “But you have to be on your best behavior.” He said looking directly at Edward.

 

“Hey, why are, you looking at me!”

 

“You tend to come off a little strong Edward.” Winry told him.

 

“Hey, look at Al he is practically drooling at the idea of meeting the woman.” He said, pointing at the man.

 

“Hey, I’ll be on my best behaviour.” Al said defending himself.

 

“Whatever.” Ed groaned.

 

“Alright then c’mon you guys. We have to bring these cleaning supplies back. We are staying there because all the hotels are booked.” Jerso said as he got up and started walking in the direction of the apartment.

 

It took the group of seven about fifteen minutes to get to the house by walking.

 

“We’re back!” Jerso yelled out as they entered the living room.

 

“Take a seat.” He told the others. “I’ll go see where she’s at.”

 

After he left the living room and the others all took a seat on one of the couches a silence wafted into the room.

 

“So, what’s she really like?” Ed asked the chimera.

 

“Well…” He said thoughtfully. “She’s a bit of a recluse. She only really interacts with the Fuhrer or us. She doesn’t have a family that we know of and she keeps to herself, never telling us much about her.”

 

“Ah.” Ed thought out loud.

 

After another few moments, a loud crash was heard down the hall.

 

Everyone froze except for Zampano.

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure he’s fine.” He said as a bead of sweat raced down his forehead.

 

After he said that Jerso came speed walking into the room.

 

“She’ll be out in a minute.” He said. And just as he said a few moments later woman came out into the living room wearing what appears to be a very dirty overall.

 

“Sorry for taking so long.” She said as she wiped her hands on her clothing, not really looking at who has entered her home without invitation.

 

Alexandria was previously busy going through her stock so that she could make a list of ingredients for the two fools to pick up while they were here so once again she wasn’t expecting a group of people to show up. As she left her study and walked down the hall to the living room she could only think one thing.

 

‘What can possibly happen now.’

 

“My name is Emma O’Neil and it is a pleasure to meet you.” She said finally looking up from her clothes and stretched out a hand with a small closed eyed smile. When no one seemed to take the offered hand, she opened her eyes and was completely thrown when she saw who was gawking at her.

 

There in her living room sat the four people she wished she’d never have to see again in this lifetime.

 

Her brothers, her childhood best friend and her mentor and the look they had on their faces told her that they knew just a little more about her than she wished they would.

 

‘Oh how could this day get any worse.’ She thought to herself.

 

 

_Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank those who subscribed or left kudos or reviews on my story._

 

Chao, 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited confrontation between Alexandria and the Elrics.

Disclaimer: I don’t own FMA L

 

When Ed saw who came into the living room he thought his head would explode. There, standing in front of him was the same woman who haunted his dreams for the past few weeks only now she looked older but all the same he knew it was the same person.

 

Edward turned to look at the others and saw that they all had the same startled look on their faces. They all clued in at the same time. They all figured out that the woman standing in front of them was the ghost Alexandria Hohenheim. But she wasn’t a ghost at all. When Ed took a good look after the shock registered he noticed that save for a few physical differences Alexandria looked just like their mother.

 

After a few moments of silence Zampano and Jerso started to get a little concerned.

 

“Everything alright?” Zampano asked the group.

 

The first person to break was Alex. “Everything is fine.”

 

“But-” Jerso started to say but was then cut off.

 

“Jerso, Zampano I want you to go out and pick up a few things for me that I am running low on.” She told them all the while keeping her gaze locked on to the four of them. “The list is on my table in the workshop.”

 

Clearly confused as to what was happening the chimeras wanted to object but with one look from their teacher they thought better of it. So, heeding her silent warning the men grabbed the shopping list and with one last look into the room they left the apartment.

 

Once the two left, the house was once again plunged into silence.

 

“Does anyone want anything to drink?” Alex asked everyone. “I would off you some milk Edward but I’m guessing your childish hatred of it still stands.”

 

When Alexandria saw the people she left behind hundreds of thoughts and feelings rushed through her. She wanted to break down and cry and beg for forgiveness for failing them when they were younger, that all their hardships were as a result of her failure to protect them, but at the same time she knew that wasn’t a possibility. She had to remain strong. She had to play the bad guy here.

 

“So, it’s true.” A voice called out. For Alex, it wasn’t hard to figure out who it was.

 

“What’s true?” She asked, even though she knew what her old teacher was referring to.

 

“Everything. Your name is Alexandria Hohenheim isn’t it. You were my student and Edward and Alphonse’s older sister.”

 

There was no way she could get out of this by faking ignorance she had to play aloof, uncaring, detached.

 

“Yes. I am.” She said as she sat down on one of the chairs, drinks all but forgotten. There was no point in it.

 

“Why….How?” Alphonse asked in disbelief.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He means where the hell were you for the past twelve years! How come all of our memories are just wiped away! Is it true that you sacrificed everyone’s memory of you to save us?!” Edward shouted as he stood up, which resulted in his chair tipping over.

 

Alexandria said nothing, just sat there staring.

 

“Answer me!”

 

“No.” She lied.

 

“No?! Then what the hell happened? Why the hell did you leave?” He asked.

 

“I was embarrassed, ashamed and quite frankly disappointed and way over my head. How could I take care of two disabled brothers when I could barely take care of myself. I left. Your choice was your own. Why should I have to suffer?” She told him.

 

What came out of her mouth was not what they expected in the very least.

 

“And when it comes to why none of you remember me it’s simple, and no I didn’t sacrifice anything. Why would I that’s foolish. It was added on to your toll, the price you had to pay. No one ever reads the fine print. And for Winry and Izumi I had Pinako get rid of anything that tied me to Resembol, I wanted nothing to do with the two of you. Winry was so distraught from your appearance that she probably forgot all about me, besides we weren’t ever that close to begin with I always found you a little annoying Winry, sorry. And for Izumi we were never close so as the years went on you forgot about me little by little.”

 

Every single word coming from Alex’s mouth seemed foreign to her and they were killing her slowly, as if every syllable was a dagger piercing her skin. God, she hoped this would end soon.

 

“The letters…” Winry spoke out, softly.

 

“Ah, those I had to play the part of the worried, concerned sibling but I really couldn’t care less. You guys dug your own grave and you had to live in it.”

 

“That- that is horrible.” Winry said, on the verge of crying. She always thought that the woman she came to know through letters was a kind and caring sister who was genuinely worried about her family, this woman before her was anything but. Almost as bad as the homunculi everyone was fighting years ago.

 

Edward and Alphonse were trying to grasp the situation. When they saw her enter the room they were both so shocked but hopeful, praying that everything would work out but in the end the woman who was their older sister was nothing but a cold-hearted, uncaring person who didn’t care about anyone, let alone her siblings. Al was speechless but Ed had one last thing to say.

 

“You’re lying. You have to be. We know what you were like before, there was no way that you could have abandoned us so callously.” He said, not looking directly at her.

 

“Those memories are nothing but a fabrication of your imagination, a story you but together by some overly embellished letters written by a girl. Nothing more.”

 

Ed didn’t know what to think. Was all this true were those dream just that and nothing else.

 

When Ed thought back to what he and his brother had to go through, and go through all alone because of her he became furious.

 

Everything happened in a second, one minute Ed and Alex were standing a few feet away and the next thing he had her pressed up against the nearest wall, his hand against her throat.

 

“Do you realize the hell we’ve been through!” He yelled while Alphonse and Izumi tried to separate him from the woman.

 

“Brother please, stop.”

 

“Edward don’t be foolish.”

 

“No. She abandoned us for no reason! Hohenheim left us to protect us she doesn’t deserve to carry his name!” He yelled, struggling against the two of them.

 

After finally being freed from her bothers grasp Alex told him “Why do you think I changed my name?”

 

“You are worse than our father. You might look like mom but you are the farthest thing from her. You abandoned your family when we needed you the most!” He yelled.

 

“Edward, let it go. There is no point in fighting this. She’s made her choice and now she has to live with it.” Izumi told him as she still hanged on to him. Something didn’t feel right here. There was something missing, but she can’t quite place it. Was everything she was saying true?

 

“Brother…” Al spoke up after everyone cooled down. “Let’s go home.”

 

“But-” Ed tried to argue but as he turned to look at his brother he caught a glimpse of his wife. Winry was currently in a state of pure shock and betrayal was written on her face. He knew that this wasn’t the place or time to fight this. He’d be back. That was for sure.

 

“This isn’t over.” He said looking at the woman.

 

“Whatever you say Edward. I’m sure you can show yourselves out.” She said as she left the room.

 

.

.

.

 

After the four of them left Alexandria escaped into the bathroom, to try and calm her shaking nerves. How she made it through that whole ordeal and managed to not break down was beyond her. She really should go out for acting, she would be a star in no time.

 

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she felt disgusted, repulsed, she hated what she saw more than ever before. She looked down and held onto the bathroom sink to try to breathe this out.

 

1.2.3.4.5. Then everything that happened in the past twenty minutes started to replay in her mind. 6. 7. 8. The look on their faces, utter despair and betrayal. 9. What Ed said to her about her abandoning them hit her like a ton of bricks. The look on Winry’s face almost killed her. She couldn’t count to ten. She looked up and threw a glass at the bathroom mirror. No matter how many times she tried to count she couldn’t get past the first few numbers without falling apart.

 

.

.

.

 

When Grumman was coming to knock on Alexandria’s door with important news he was surprised to see that she had visitors, and even more surprised by who they were. Deciding that he should make himself scarce he was about to leave but then though better about it. His presence might be helpful to the newly reunited family he could fill in some blank spaces. He knew of a back door on the opposite side of the apartment, that way he could slip in undetected and wait for his time to enter.

 

Although that time never came. He listened to the entire conversation and while doing so he felt his heart slowly break for this family. Because he knew the whole story he knew that every word the girl was saying was complete and utter nonsense. While he’ll admit she was a good actress he knew that with every word that was being said any chance of her finding a happy ending was flying out the door.

 

Even if the Elrics find out the truth it will be too late. She will never forgive herself. While he disapproved with her tactics he knew why she did it. First it was to provide distance between her and her younger twin, not knowing what would happen if they come into close contact because her forgotten existence was what allowed the boy to live but he guessed that when Ed traded in his portal of truth for Al the danger was gone. Now the only thing stopping her from reuniting with her family was the fact that even though ‘Father’ was destroyed she was still very involved in the darkness of the country’s past, trying to figure out if there ever was a chance of another ‘Father’ being created and he knew she would never want her brothers involved.

 

When they left the house, he was about to confront her but saw that she looked like she needed time to herself. He was about to leave as well until he heard glass shattering. He didn’t have to go and look to know what happened.

 

Several times in the past he would come home to find things broken, find her crouched down on the floor, Alexandria was a silent sufferer. While the Elric brothers had a lot of fighting in their youths and danger around every corner Alex probably had the worst of it. She isolated herself, hating herself, never allowing anybody to help her, shouldering all of the blame for what her brothers went through.

 

Being her guardian for so many years he knew to some extent how much she was hurting right now but not completely.

 

After several minutes of silence, he thought it was a good enough time to approach her.

 

“You know reunions aren’t supposed to go that way, right?” He said as he leaned up against the bathroom doorway.

 

“Just go away.” She told him, not having the strength to yell.

 

“You can push everyone else away but it is a lot harder when someone doesn’t buy your bullshit.” He said.

 

“It’s better this way.”

 

“Better for who?”

 

“There was no reaction when Edward physically touched you so your fear of your gate reacting to him physically was proven wrong. You’re trying to protect them from your work. That’s it, isn’t it?”

 

“They had enough of this madness to last a few lifetimes I am not about to drag them back in when they just got free.”

 

“And what about you huh? Don’t you think you’ve had enough? You don’t have to be alone anymore.” He told her as he came closer and tried to bring her up to a standing position.

 

For a couple moments she said nothing, only allowing him to lead her into the living room where she kept the first aid kit.

 

“If we don’t wrap your wounds you will scar.” He said as he sat her down by the couch close to the window. When Alex threw the glass at the mirror some of the shards of glass pierced her skin.

 

.

.

.

 

_At the train station ten minutes before_

 

When the group left Alexandria’s, nobody said anything. They were all still trying to take in everything that had happened.

 

By the time they got seated on the train Izumi’s thought were racing around each other. Something didn’t sit right with her. There was something missing. It wasn’t until she heard the horn blow that everything came back to her, and I mean everything. All of her memories of the young girl, how close she was with her, and how much she adored her family all came back.

It was then that she realized that everything she said was a lie. Her one fault in her story was that she assumed that Izumi read the letters but in truth she never did.

 

“We have to get off!” She yelled as she tried to make her way through everyone’s legs.

 

“Why, did you forget something?” Al asked, clearly surprised by his teacher’s sudden outburst.

 

“There’s no time to explain. We have to go.” She told them as she grabbed a hold of the boy’s arms and told Winry to follow her.

 

Once they got out of the station they hailed a cab and she told the drive to step on it. All throughout the drive the others were throwing out question after question but all she told them was to wait.

 

When they dashed out of the car while throwing money at the poor driver they stalked up to the door and were about to knock when they heard a crash that sounded like breaking glass. After a few moments of silence, they were about to barge in when they heard a somewhat familiar voice speaking.

 

All throughout the conversation that they heard inside thanks to the position of the bathroom being right beside the patio with its window wide open everyone stood still and listened. When they heard that everything she said was a lie and that their original assumption was correct they didn’t know what to feel. They felt lost, almost as if Alexandria’s emotions were being projected on to them.

 

All they could think was that they had to make things right.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the series sadly. Hiromu Arakawa is the genius behind this beloved manga/anime. So thanks to him.

"I-I can't believe this…." Winry said as she collapsed onto the stairs. "All she said was a lie…"

Ed and Al were too preoccupied to notice that she had to take a moment to sit down but Izumi did.

"Winry?" The older woman asked cautiously. She didn't want anything to upset her too much but then again they had heard something they didn't expect.

"We should probably go." She said as she carefully looked up and into the living room window.

The boys were silent still and they were in a state of understandable shock but this isn't the place to hang around and talk this out.

"Edward, Alphonse." Izumi whispered to them with a sense of urgency in her voice. That got their attention by the way they snapped out of their daydreaming and looked at her.

"We should go." She told them. As the boys looked back once more they decided that it would be best to pick this conversation up somewhere else.

Later

Once the four of them found a small little B&B in the outskirts of the city they all relaxed and took a moment to breath.

Then the question started coming.

Izumi's POV

"How did you know teacher?" Al asked me as I sat down next to him on the couch.

I sighed thinking where to start.

"First of all she talked about the letters and that's how you guys 'knew' but she didn't realize that I never saw those letters. It didn't occur to me though until we were on the train and at the moment it's odd but every single memory I have of her came back… Everything."

"Everything?" Ed questioned, expecting me to elaborated.

"Yes. Everything and all of what she said was a lie. The woman she portrayed herself as back then in the living room wasn't true. She just said it so that we would leave heartbroken and never think about this or her again." I told him as I sipped my hot tea.

"But why though..." Winry muttered, more to herself than anyone else. She seemed to be having a hard time grasping why someone would do it. "Why would she push us away, push her family away. It just doesnt make any sense…." She added as she put her head in her hands.

"Winry…" Ed said as he came to sit beside her and rub her back.

"She didn't want to put anyone else in danger." A voice from the front door said startling us.

No one expected Grummen to show up all casual.

"Sir?" Alphonse greeted confused. How he got into our private room was beyond anyone's guess.

"Hn I swear I knocked but no one heard me so I let myself in. Sorry." He said smiling.

"How did you know…" I asked him.

"Eh it's not hard to figure out where a couple of people are staying when you are the leader of the country." He smiled while shrugging his shoulders as he sat down on the empty chair.

"How did you know we were there?" Al asked.

"Eh I was there the whole time and when I entered the living room I saw you four out of the window."

"Oh." He said, clearly not thinking that anybody saw us,

"So why are you here?" I asked. Wanting to know what brought him here.

"Well I knew that sooner or later you would seek me out and it's a lot safer to discuss this somewhere not flooding with Alchemists don't you think?"

"I suppose so." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"You were the one who took care of her after everything I am guessing?" I asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes I guess you could say I was her guardian in the beginning but not for very long." He sighed. "As soon as she figured out the truth about our country's less than noble deeds and plans she said she couldn't sit still while the country's leaders who were homunculi tear this country apart again. She said that regardless of what the boys decided to do she would make sure that they would be safe."

"Safe… Ha. That's a good one." Ed suddenly scoffed out. "Like growing up was safe at all. We were in the middle of all of that shit and where was she huh?"

"Edward." Winry exclaimed.

"No I'm serious if she cared at all she would've stayed put and help us, she wouldn't abandon us!" He yelled but he was cut short on his rant when Grumman got up and smacked him in the face.

"If you think you were in the midst of that war you're sadly mistaken you don't even know the half of what their plan was. The only reason that you two survived was because she was involved. So stop acting like a childish brat and listen for once in your life!" He yelled.

The whole room froze. No one really knew what to say.

"If you knew half the shit your sister sacrificed to protect you..."

"I dont care!" Ed yelled once he overcame his shock and left the hotel room, slamming the door.

Hey everyone sorry for the long hiatus. Hope you enjoyed this small chapter.

Will be uploading again soon. Wanted to leave on an angry cliffhanger.

Chao,


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don’t own FMA or FMAB,

 

Hours later.

Edwards POV

 

‘Sacrifice… what does he know about sacrifice…’ 

I replay everything that has happened during our short time here in Central and honestly I don’t know what to think. For so long I thought everything was one way but then to know that everything I thought about my past, my family is turned upside down. I don’t know what to believe. 

‘I thought Al and I made it through everything because of our own strength and the people we met along the way but to find out that it wasn’t like that is hard to accept.’

“Brother?” I turn around when I heard Al’s voice. 

“Hey.” I waved back at him. “What’s up?”

“Teacher and Winry fell asleep after Grumman left which wasn’t long after you decided to get up and storm out.” He said. I could tell he wasn’t pleased with the way I acted. 

“Can I sit with you?”He asked as he gestured to the seat on the bench beside me.

“Sure.” I told him as I moved over a little.

“How is she…” 

“She’s fine. I think your attitude mixed with everything that happened today tired her out.” He told me when I asked about Winry. 

“I know...I just needed space to myself and time to think.” I told him as I looked up to the sky.

“Its funny how clear the sky is here in central isnt it brother?” He asked when he looked up at the sky as well. It startled me when he referred to me as brother like he used to. It's been so long. 

“Did you ever think that it would be possible for someone to trade their existence as their toll?”

“No. Never.” I answered after I thought about it.

“Hm. Me neither.” 

After a while things between us got quite. Not uncomfortable, just quiet.   
“Hey isn't the cemetery close by?” Al asked out of the blue.

“Hm I guess so why?” 

“I just thought that since it’s been so long that maybe we should go say hi to Maes?” He suggested. 

“Sure…” I said as I got up and brushed off the crumbs from my snack I had while I was sitting here.

It was a quiet walk to the cemetery not far from the park we were at, there weren't many people or families around seeing as how it was nearing ten at night. But it was peaceful. 

As soon as we got to the area where our dear friend was buried was saw something we didn't expect, well it was more of a someone. 

Al’s POV

“What are you doing here.” Ed growled at the woman who was kneeling down in front of our friend’s grave. 

To be honest I was surprised as well. 

“Oh so you’re not going to eavesdrop on my conversations like you did earlier today? She said as she stood up and turned to face us.

“You have some nerve to talk to us like that! You flat out lied to our face earlier what the hell is the big idea!” Ed said getting defensive and angry. This was really not the right time nor place to be doing this. 

“Well you should’ve mind your own damn business!” She yelled at him. But before brother could offer another retort a voice came from the other side of the cemetery. 

“Big sister!” A young girls voice cried out as she ran for her. 

“Hey jellybean!” Alex replied back as she opened her arms for the girl to run into. Her smile as she greeted the unknown child was blinding. 

At that moment both brother and I realized that it’s true the woman standing in front of us was our older sister. No one could smile like that other than our mother. 

“Who were you yelling at?” The girl asked.

“No one.” She smiled. But the little girl wasn’t fooled and she looked right at us. 

“Hey you big meanies leave my big sister alone!” She said as she stood in front of her as if protecting her from two strange men. 

“Hey it’s okay. These are old friends of ours. They came to say hi to daddy.” Alex told her as she moved the girls bangs out of the way.

‘Daddy?’ Ed and I silently questioned each other. 

“But…” 

“Hey you remember your ‘brothers’ Ed and Al right?” She asked the girl. 

“Brothers?” Brother and I asked out loud. 

As we came closer we saw that the little girl wasn’t in fact all that little and she wasn’t a stranger. It was Elicia. Mae’s daughter, nearly all grown up. Just a lot shorter than we thought she would be at thirteen. 

“Big brothers?” she asked cautiously.

“Ed! Alphonse!” She yelled as she ran towards us and gave us a hug. 

“It’s been so long. I missed you! Hows big sister Winry?!” She asked us excitedly. Both of us didn’t really know what to say. It’s been nearly six years since we’ve seen her and we were both surprised she remembered us. 

“She’s good.” Ed smiled.

“And baby Maes?” She asked. 

“He’s growing.” Ed replied back with the same smile she was giving him. 

After a few quick moments of catching up she asked. 

“What were you to doing arguing with my sister?” She asked a little angry. 

“We-” Ed started to say when Alex cut in.

“We are old friends back from when I was younger and we weren’t yelling we were just talking really loudly because we were excited to see each other again.” She smiled as she walked up to us.   
“I see. Well then you guys have to come over for dinner!” Elicia said excitedly. 

Ed and I Iooked at each other and we didn’t know what to say.

“Eli, mom said you already had dinner.” Alex said frowning. 

“Oh yeah. I forgot.” She smiled. 

“So how about you invite them for hot cocoa and desert?” 

“Ya!” She squealed. “Oh please will you come.” She begged. 

“Yeah come on over. I make a mean hot cocoa and I promise I won’t put any milk in yours Ed.” Alex said smiling. 

“Well…” Ed said hesitating. 

“We’d love to join you.” Winry and Izumi said as they suddenly appeared behind us as if out of nowhere. 

“Big sister Winry!” Elicia cried as she ran up to Winry and have her a hug. 

“Hey sweetie how are you?” 

“I’m good. You’re huge though!” She cried. 

“Elicia Hughes you do not say that to someone.” Alex said sternly with mild disbelief. 

“Sorry.” She said apologizing to Winry which made all of us laugh but Alex just shook her head, a small smile creeping up. 

“So why doesn’t everyone join us for some hot cocoa?” Alex asked once the mini graveyard reunion ended.

“I could never say no to hot cocoa.” Teacher said smiling.

“Oh I know.” The three of us said in unison.

Alex POV

At my place. 

Let just say bumping into the two of them wasn't something I thought was going to happen and yet here we are all six of us sitting around the table as if its a normal occurrence. 

“Where’s your mom?” Winry asked Eli.

“She’s at work so most nights I spend with sis.” She said answering her question with a smile directed at me. I smiled back of course. 

I could see how hard it was for Ed and Al to understand how I know the family but ever since I was introduced to them by Grumman they became my second family. I was there when Eli was born and Maes was like a father to me. Even more so than the old man. 

Every day I remember how much if not all of Hughes’ death was on my shoulder and it's a cross I have to live with. It’s one of my many sins that I somehow got him involved and was unable to save him. But regardless Gracia still says that she doesn’t blame me so I shouldn’t either but that doesn't allow my consciousness to rest. I don't think it ever will. 

As of right now everyone was talking Eli up a storm trying to catch up on the past six years in an hour. 

As much as Elicia was enjoying herself I could see how tired she was and if she doesn't go to bed soon I’m going to hear about it from Gracia in the morning. 

“As much as we are all having fun it is officially two hours past someone’s bed time.” I said to the room. 

“Ok good night sis.” Eli waved to me, 

“Ha ha very funny missy but you know how mad mom is going to be if you’re too tired to go to school tomorrow.” I told her with no wiggle room for her. 

“Now say goodnight to your guests.” 

“Goodnight.” She said as she went around the table saying her goodbyes and asking them if she will she them soon which they all promised they would. 

“I’ll be right back.” I told them as I went to tuck her into bed.

About five minutes later when I came out they were still sitting in the same spot which meant that they weren’t going to leave anytime soon.

As I sat back down in my seat Edward was the first one to say something. 

“Since when do thirteen year olds act like that?”

I sighed. I knew that they were going to ask about her developmental differences. 

“Listen not every 13 year old is either mature enough to join the army or dumb enough to try taboo alchemy Edward.” I said glaring at him. 

“You know what.” He said as he got up quickly from his seat and was glaring at me. I swear if Winry wasn't holding him down I’d say he would punch me. 

“Are you always going to be looking for a fight Alex?” Izumi asked me.

I shrugged. “He makes it way too easy for me.” I told her when Ed finally say back down. 

“To answer you honestly yes Elicia does have some difficulties, when she was around eight she was attacked by a chimera and was hospitalized for quite sometime and when she woke up from her coma she seemed fine, she didn’t even remember the attack, she just thought she fell and hurt her head and no one told her any differently. But as time went on we realized that there was something wrong. She wasn't acting like she should. She started acting differently, she was more needy and scared, needed a nightlight and so on and the doctors said that after a trauma like she had it was normal but by the time she was ten the doctors diagnosed her with having severe developmental delays. In layman's terms she never aged out of that eight year old stage.”

“Is that why Zampano and Jerso aren't here?” Al asked as he seemed to understand what was going on.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to risk anything triggering her memory. That girls been through enough.” I answered him. 

“How do you know the Hughes?” Ed asked suddenly out of the blue.

“Edward!” 

“Brother!” Al and Winry yelled at him.

“What? It’s a reasonable question.” He told them.

I sighed. 

“When I first told Grumman the truth he said that the best thing for me is to be with people that really didn’t have anything to do with Alchemy and all that stuff so he put me into contact with friends of his who were looking to start a family and he put me in their charge and gave me a new identity and a new name. So I became Emma O’neil, foster daughter of Maes Hughes and Gracia Hughes, nee O’neil. That’s about it.” I told him. 

I could see from everyone’s expression they didn’t expect that answer but I can’t blame them. 

“So you just decided to forget about us and adopt some other family is that it?” Ed asked bitterly.

“Edward!” Winry yelled at him again before remembering that there was a young girl asleep down the hall.

I didnt even both giving Ed any kind of response. It wasn’t worth it. He made up his mind about me and there isn’t anything that I could do to change it. Which was exactly what I wanted. 

“Where are you guys staying tonight?” I asked trying to move past this conversation. 

“Uh the Rose Gold B&B.” Al told me. 

“I have three spare rooms upstairs, you are welcome to them. Trust me the Rose Gold may have a nice name and all but it’s certainly no place for a heavily pregnant woman.” I told them, offering up the spare bedrooms.

“Are you sure?” Winry asked. 

“Positive. I’ll even through in a free breakfast.” I winked. 

“Well to be honest I really didn't want to go out into the cold again so I’ll kindly accept your invite.” Izumi said as she got up off her seat and placed her dishes in the sink. Your bedroom is on the second floor beside the bathroom. Third door to your left.” I instructed her. 

“Thank you Alex.” She said and soon she was gone. 

“And then there were four.” I said out loud.

“Really Edward aren't you a little too old to be glaring at someone let alone the person who is inviting you to stay free of charge?” I asked the man across from me. 

“I don’t understand you.” He said sighing as he got up and brought his dishes into the kitchen along with Winry’s.

“Your bedrooms are upstairs on the right hand side second door to your left.” I told him as he helped Winry stand up and walk upstairs. 

“Well down to the two of us Al.” I said once the couple were gone.   
It was quiet for a while before Al spoke up. 

“Ed wants to understand. Everyone does but you aren't making it easy sister…” He said quietly. 

When he saw that I wasn’t going to offer a reply he got up and started to walk away when I told him where his designated room was. 

After he left and I put the remaining dishes away I whispered to the quiet room

“You aren't meant to Al. I’m sorry.


End file.
